halofanonfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario discusión:Espartannoble6
¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a Wiki Halo Fanon! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Estación espacial Bungie. *Recuerda visitar el Manual del Wiki *No olvides leer las Plantillas de la Wiki *Si tienes dudas puedes visitar nuestros Wki Halo Fanon: F.A.Q Por favor, si tienes alguna otra duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- Raysel R-02 (Discusión) 20:48 23 may 2011 Bienvenido! Hola!!! Bienvenido Espartannoble6 a Halo Fanon Wiki Soy ALONSO 3CRANEOS y soy un administrador de esta wiki. Acabo de ver que creaste el artículo Estación Espacial Bungie. Primero que nada debo decirte que esta muy bien hecho pero te falto un pequeñisimo detalle..... El Universo. Debes crear un artículo llamado Universo-aquielnombredetuuniverso y luego de crearlo debes crearle su categoría, eso se hace para identificar a que historia pertenece y a quien. ¡¡¡¡Saludos!!!! link=Usuario:ALONSO 3CRANEOS wikimensajes 20:56 23 may 2011 (UTC) ¡Bienvenido! ¡Bienvenido(a) a la Wiki Halo Fanon la wiki sobre Halo editada por fans donde todos pueden crear sus propios mini-universos. Antes comenzar a editar [[Wiki_Halo_Fanon:Administradores|'Los Administradores']] te recomendamos que sigas estas sencillas instrucciones para que tu estancia en la wiki sea mejor: *Antes que nada, te Recordamos leer las Normas y Politicas.Aquí encontrarás una serie de reglas para evitar conflictos, por tu bien, y sobre todo, por el bien de la comunidad. *Este es un mensaje importante: Los logros están activados, los puedes ver a un cosado de tu página de perfil, sin embargo, estas aplicaciones son para "estimular" a los usuarios a editar con mayor frecuencia. A pesar de esto, algunos hacen mal uso de ellos y comienzan a hacer ediciones inecesarias, como agregar información falsa, malas imágenes, o categorías sin relación con el artículo. El uso indebido de estos, puede costarte una sanción. *Si tienes Alguna pregunta hazla en el F.A.Q de la Wiki.Ahi cualquier usuario puede formular y responder preguntas. Recuerda que hacer un acto considerado vandálico, te puede valer una sanción que va desde la suspensión de un día, hasta la expulsión indefinida, que varía según la gravedad de tus acciones. : PD: El mensaje de arriba es Automatico aqui esta el mio: Debes crear un articulo llamado: Universo-Aqui tu numero de universo selecciona un numero y debes ponerle a los articulos la plantilla de (Se llena como una plantilla enobras) Te recomendaria ver las -> Plantillas de la Wiki Por cierto de que Pais eres? 00:34 24 may 2011 (UTC) Error Hola!! Perdon por ponertela a ti pero esque entre tantos mensajes me confudi XD. link=Usuario:ALONSO 3CRANEOS wikimensajes 19:07 25 may 2011 (UTC) Peticion Hola ,me podrias Buscar unas buenas imagenes de Planetas? es que le busco y le busco pero solo me sale una cosa que ni siquera es un Planeta: El Sol Por favor si puedes? 19:44 25 may 2011 (UTC) Tenemos SPOTLIGHT! Nuev@s Usuari@s vendran a la Wiki pues ya tenemos SPTLIGHT!Y quiero que les den la Bievenida amablemente,haganlo pues no beneficiara a TODOS! y asi seremos una WIKI conocida. Wiki Halo Fanon Feliz,Usuari@s Felicez! 14:52 28 may 2011 (UTC) Permiso Si,claro que te dejo,al fin y al cabo es publicidad para mi empresa,jeje,es broma,si que te dejo. R-02 15:37 1 jun 2011 (UTC) Favor y Gmail Claro que te ayudare,por cierto mi Gmail es Rayselr02@g... R-02 15:07 3 jun 2011 (UTC) Amaduras Hola,te queria pedir un favor,¿me podrias buscar algunas armaduras?,a ser posible que se parecieran a la que del Spartan que me enviaste el otro dia,si no puedes,ya tengo una posible solucion. R-02 15:52 7 jun 2011 (UTC) Portada Si te fijas en la portada encontraras esto: Es como un pequeño spotlight para los universos destacados.S Saludos!!! link=Usuario:ALONSO 3CRANEOS wikimensajes 00:42 9 jun 2011 (UTC) Armaduras Hola,queria pedirte si me podrias dejar ya las imagenes de las armaduras,es que las necesito para mi universo nuevo,si no puedes no pasa nada,me esperare,pero si puedes dejamelas lo mas rapido que puedas por favor. R-02 13:24 15 jun 2011 (UTC) Gracias y Spotlight Gracias por las armaduras,sobre los universos solo quitaremos los mas antiguos,lo que vamos a cambiar por completo es el Sabias Que. R-02 13:46 15 jun 2011 (UTC) Video Es facil,copias la direccion de la pagina de youtube y la pones en el espacio vacio R-02 13:52 15 jun 2011 (UTC) Video Tu dejame la direccion del video y la pagina donde lo quieras poner y yo te lo hare. R-02 14:01 15 jun 2011 (UTC) RE: Infoboxes Aparentemente un usuario vandaliso las infoboxes, pero aparentemente fue en alguna plantilla especial que afecto a todas, ya que en el historial de las plantillas no hay ediciones de alguien que no sea administrador Saludos!! No te alteres, lo descubrire El mensaje anterior ya no es nesesario. EL usuario que las modifico lo hiso accidentalmente. Altero una plantilla cuya funcion es la de crear otras plantillas. Ya la reverti, problema resuelto. Saludos!! link=Usuario:ALONSO 3CRANEOS wikimensajes 19:10 22 jun 2011 (UTC) Armaduras Hola,se que te he pedido muchas imagenes,pero te queria pedir un favor,¿me podrias enviar dos armaduras mas?,es que de las tres que me enviaste solo me ha servido 1.Si no quieres no me importara,me las arreglare como pueda. R-02 13:16 23 jun 2011 (UTC) Re:re:Armaduras No hay problema,de todas formas gracias,y una cosa mas,lo que me dijiste del video,te dije que me dijeras la pagina y me dieras el enlace y yo te lo ponia. R-02 13:50 23 jun 2011 (UTC) Aragon Si, si puiedes hacerlo link=Usuario:ALONSO 3CRANEOS wikimensajes 19:09 24 jun 2011 (UTC) Gracias Hola!!! Ultimamente he estado Inspirado en la fanon y algo ocupado por el fin de clases y otros trabajos de administrador en otras wikis y he sido algo lento en responderte Primero gracias por organizar mi discusion!! Enserio te lo agradezco mucho!!! Sobre los insultos, le el blog de halo Fanonlogos o algo Asi, ahi explique un poco sobre ese tema Saludos!! link=Usuario:ALONSO 3CRANEOS wikimensajes 01:14 28 jun 2011 (UTC) Gracias por poner la foto de la Pistola de Plasma Foreunner. Y tambien si pusiste el esquema 2 de el Rifle Centinela funkifan 13:30 28 jun 2011 (UTC) Oye ya tengo reservado el Halo:Anniversary,y esta tirado de precio,¡solo29,98!,y lo mejor de todo es que el precio no es broma,en GameStop lo he visto(en el monitor donde salen los precios)Jefe Maestro S-117 16:16 1 jul 2011 (UTC) Una pregunta... Una pregunta ;tu que tienes todas las armaduras del Reach?Jefe Maestro S-117 16:45 1 jul 2011 (UTC) :D Graxias Enoble, estoy conciente de que alguna vez necesitare tu ayuda, pero agradesco tu oferta lo que pasa es que ya tengo el logo y la propaganda jejeje graxias de todos monos :D (si monos jeje). Omega William Miguel Santana Carrion 20:24 1 jul 2011 (UTC) Bien Graxias, mi universo es Universo-997 pero se llama ''9-9-7 Destinity.'' Te lo agradesco jejeje, conectate en el chat que le integre a la Wiki por Wikia Labs :D William Miguel Santana Carrion 20:31 1 jul 2011 (UTC) Chat Esta raro, metete al chat a ver que pasa para calarlo link=Usuario:ALONSO 3CRANEOS wikimensajes 22:20 1 jul 2011 (UTC) Chat 2.0 Como le hago??? no se como se hace link=Usuario:ALONSO 3CRANEOS wikimensajes 22:29 1 jul 2011 (UTC) 2 cosas Ya tenemos un canal de youtube de la fanon!! Mandame tu video promocional a HaloFanon@hotmail.com para subirlo al canal!! Ya hise una plantilla para las organizaciones, pronto modificare las plantillas y hare otras nuevas, te sugiero que leas mi nuevo blog. link=Usuario:ALONSO 3CRANEOS wikimensajes 01:31 4 jul 2011 (UTC) Oye,queria decirte que si quieres ayudarme a hacer crecer mi universo,si quieres,claro esta.Si quieres ya te diré unpar de cosas mas adelante.Jefe Maestro S-117 17:43 4 jul 2011 (UTC) Aqui esta la Userbox de laura 22:11 5 jul 2011 (UTC) Se Acabo! No habra nada!!! Lo siento pero solo causa pronlemas! no habra cambios hasta nuevo aviso!. No le quitare permisos a nadie y no seras administrador, seras reversor. El reversor es un rango mas bajo que el admin, tendras nuevos accesos y participarasen asuntos administrativos. Saludos!!! link=Usuario:ALONSO 3CRANEOS wikimensajes 16:46 6 jul 2011 (UTC) Por cierto ¿Cual nueva plantilla de enobras? Te invito a elegir el nuevo estilo de infoboxes en mi nuevo blog Aquí link=Usuario:ALONSO 3CRANEOS wikimensajes 17:35 6 jul 2011 (UTC) Ya que tu... Ya que tu aceptas mi invitacón a hacer crecer mi universo,si quieres yo tambien te puedo ayudar en lo que quieras,¿OK?Jefe Maestro S-117 18:03 6 jul 2011 (UTC) Me puedes conseguir una imagen? Oye Espartannoble6,me puedes consegir una foto que este chula de un Capitan General Elite?es para el Thel'Vadaxee de mi universo,y si puedes de una gran flota Covenant.GraciasJefe Maestro S-117 15:40 13 jul 2011 (UTC) Bien Graxias por aceptar en elntrelazo, estos se piden y se responden como una "cita" de un personaje del universo al que se le envia el entrelzao. William Miguel Santana Carrion 22:34 14 jul 2011 (UTC) Prueba de Plantilla 1 Código: Te parece buen idea? Hola soy yo Jefe Maestro S-117,y he visto lo que has puesto sobre la plantilla que antes he escrito en la discusión de Alonso.Te parece buena idea?Jefe Maestro S-117 13:10 31 jul 2011 (UTC) P.D.:Si me puedes conseguir las imagenes que te pedí en el otro mensaje te estaria agradecido,a y si quieres llamame Queco es mi nombre real(en mi pagina de usuario pone por que me llamo así) Saludos!!! Gracias por las imagenes A Alonso de he dicho lo mismo Divine Battle Plan by julian399.jpg 51b783fa387d6c2d1e6a2d99d3a0d5c7.jpg Que te parecen estas imagenes para una nueva plantilla de universo,escoge la que te guste mas: P.D.:A mi me gusta más la primera. Jefe Maestro S-117 13:51 1 ago 2011 (UTC) Hola soy Funkifan y queria decirte si podias buscarme una imagen para mi escopeta de energia Gracias funkifan 22:45 13 sep 2011 (UTC) Corrigiendo Zarminia es un Planeta. Goldor es un continente (pense que era un pais). Goharm seria una region (semi habitada). No es un pais porque no esta habitado al 100%, sus ciudades son comunistas porque no tienen un gobierno bien establecido a la falta de ciudades o metropolis capitaliostas cercanas. Ciudad Pacifica es una Ciudad. --William Miguel Santana Carrion 20:50 2 oct 2011 (UTC) Zarminia Hola.Una duda,el planeta es Zarminia y la ciudad Valdiant o al reves?Es por si me dejas utilizar el planeta en mi Universo.Por lo de cuadrar no te preocupes,es en el año 2650.Es que quiero utilizarlo para una batalla de mi Universo-1105 III y queria utilizar un planeta conocido en el wiki.Tambien queria saber lo que tienes que escribir en modo formato para que aparezca tu nombre en un enlace.es decir,por ejemplo en wiki actividad pone: Buenos dias(nombredelusuario).Yo quiero ponerlo en mi fanon de gears of war pero no se como se pone. GraciasJ-1105 15:32 13 ene 2012 (UTC) Hola Hola,soy Vakjala,era por si querias entrelazar nuestros universos,y si no,si quieres,podemos hacer que algún personaje de nuestros universos salga en tu/mi universo.No se si lo entiendes,me refiero,que podemos hacer que,por ejemplo,un personaje de mi Universo salga en tu Universo 7THJAVi 15:56 19 ene 2012 (UTC) Personajes a utilizar Hola,soy Vakjala,Podrias utilizar de mi universo(Aún lo tengo que redactar entero)Al Equipo Beta en alguna batalla de tu universo y me dices en mi discusión en que batalla y creo el historial de batalla del Beta...Espero que lo hayas entendido,no tengo tiempo de explicarlo entero... 7THJAVi 18:58 22 ene 2012 (UTC) Personaje escogido... Prefiero que aparezca esto,a,en la Batalla de Zarminia...te voy a dejar ahora lo que me gustaría que apareciese,modificalo,si ves algún error que no concuerde con tu cannon:Derrepente,en la capa de ozono apareció una nave de 7ima Columna,un RDI7 y descendió un Pelican cargado de Spartans,el Equipo Beta,ellos se encuentran en la segunda posición,después del equipo Celtam.El Pelican,aparte del equipo Spartan,llebava un Warthog Gauss,que el piloto dejó en la superficie de(La ciudad que tu elijas)y derrepente,empezó la acción,Sierra 177 junto con 546 empezaron a desenfundar sus armas,y,cuando 231 dio la orden,todos los enemigos ascendieron volando por los aires...A partir de ahi,siguelo tu. 7THJAVi 19:20 22 ene 2012 (UTC) Una pregunta ¿Tu universo y el mio están entrelazados de verdad? Si es que si dejamelo en mi discusón.Aqui la segunda pregunta... ¿Puedo poner quen 7ima Columna le decidió regalar a los humanos por unirse al imperio los planetas ZArminia,Lodonux y Traud?Si esque la primera pregunta es no,no respondas la segunda. 7THJAVi 18:14 23 ene 2012 (UTC) Una pregunta(Otra vez) ¿Puedo poner que 7ima Columna le decidió regalar a los humanos por unirse al imperio los planetas Zarminia,Lodonux y Traud?Es que 7ima Columna tiene Humanos y Elites,y,que 7ima Columna tenía a Zarminia,pero.En 2127 los elites le dieron a los humanos el poder de poder crearse organizaciones y,para estar más distribuidos,le dieron los planetas Zarminia,Lodonux y Traud.¿Entiendes ahora la pregunta:?¿Puedo poner quen 7ima Columna le decidió regalar a los humanos por unirse al imperio los planetas ZArminia,Lodonux y Traud?Si esque la primera pregunta es no,no respondas la segunda. 7THJAVi 18:58 23 ene 2012 (UTC) Hola de nuevo Perdona si te molesto,pero,es que,cada vez que vaya a poner algo de tu universo en el mio te lo preguntaré en tu discusión...E aquí la pregunta:¿Puedo poner que,hacia el 2502 la nave FTTE Huracan pasa por la órbita de Zarminia?Es que estoy haciendo el Capítulo 2:El milagro... y quiero saber si puedo poner Zarminia o tiene que ser otro planeta.Espero,que lo hayas entendido...XD 7THJAVi 18:03 27 ene 2012 (UTC) Otra vez Hola... Perdoan por tantas preguntas todo ese rollo,si es que te molesta,te venjo a decir que e cambiado de opinión y me gustaría que pusieses a el Equipo Beta en la continuación de la Historia de un Soldado 7THJAVi 18:08 27 ene 2012 (UTC) Re:Ok Que ascerosas son las gripes,¿A que sí?Bueno,espero que te recuperes,por que...¡Menudo escritor estás hecho! 7THJAVi 23:42 29 ene 2012 (UTC) Spotlight Hola,soy Bananaplayer,como veo que eres uno de los pocos administradores que editan regularmente te preguntaba si podrias poner en la seccion de universos de arriba,donde pone terminados el enlace de Saga-1105 y en el de que estan haciendose poner el de Saga-I. P.D:Puedes poner en el Sabias que que James Roxburgh esta en coma vagando en el espacio?Y otra cosa,eres del Madrid o del Barça? J-1105 11:06 5 feb 2012 (UTC) Otra cosa Yo soy del Madrid >:) y este año nos llevamos la liga.Tienes alguna relacion con el usuario Nobleseis? porque a veces os confundo Espartannoble6 y Nobleseis.Otra cosa,las votaciones a escritor del bimestre y articulo destacado cuando se van a reanudar?estoy esperando para votar y tambien se lo dije a ALONSO3CRANEOS pero no me responde,solo me respondo en cuanto a lo de actualizaciones y noticias. J-1105 12:17 5 feb 2012 (UTC) Re:Aviso Lo se,lo pedi a Alonso,a Raisel-R02 y a Omega Santana pero no me respondieron asi que decidi cambiar el titulo de la imagen de Universo-1105 a Saga-1105.Despues se me ocurrio cambiar esa imagen por la del elite y añadi la de Universo-015 asi que quite la de Universo-977 por un motivo personal aunque se que esta mal hecho.El usuario creador del universo 977 me cae como el culo,asi que pense en quitar el Spotlight de su universo y poner el de Universo-015.pero da igual,reviertelo,sabia que tarde o temprano me dirian algo. P.D:Gracias por no bloquearme;) J-1105 18:06 5 feb 2012 (UTC) Encuesta Una pregunta,si eligen por ejemplo personajes o ciudades,no sera una lista muy larga de ciudades,personajes,naves,spartans,empresas,universos,etc.? P.D:La reversion de la portada no la podrias haber dejado en lo que ponia Saga-1105?Es que llevo mucho tiempo esperando que la cambiaran hasta que me decidi por cambiarla yo mismo,con un truco que me sabia y es muy sencillo.puedes dejarla como estaba?por si no te acuerdas es Saga-1105 y abajo Aquellos Que Vinieron Antes. El enlace es http://es.halonocanon.wikia.com/Saga-1105 Respuesta No me parese mal, todos los cambios y ediciones que has hecho me paresen geniales, y si la discusion de la CPortada a eso me refiero. Jajaja semia activo creo que es lo que mas me define a mi.... Jejeje yo muerto pss "mi nombre (omega) es sinonimo de muerte" jajaa --William Miguel Santana Carrion 21:32 5 feb 2012 (UTC) Geasrfanon Hola,tu me ayudaste en la portada de AC Fanon,me puedes ayudar en la de Gears fanon?Si quieres tambien create un Universo porque de momento solo esta el mio.Aqui el enlace Gears of War Fanon.Tengo escrito eso de un cuadrado rojo y todo pero la portada no me queda bien porque no hay nadie que edite.Si aceptas te hare administrador en cuanto pueda. J-1105 19:31 7 feb 2012 (UTC) Two-Nod War Enginery Hola,te propongo,ya que me aburro y espero respuesta de ODSTKIAZOMBIE hacer una fabrica propia de armas,vehiculos y eso de nombre Two-Nod War Enginery(2-Nod War Enginery).Yo me encargo del logo.Solo era para si puedes pasar alguna de armas unicas de tu Universo ponerlas ahi.Yo por ejemplo voy a poner el rifle de precision de Ashley-273,que le creo su padre y le regalo antes de morir.Ademas,para las armas podemos usar esto:http://pimpmygun.doctornoob.com/app.php es un creador de armas que va bien.Lo postee hace algun tiempo en un blog pero por lo visto no tuvo mucha popularidad o la gente no me lo agradecio,excepto Eod Angel.Si te interesa me pondre enseguida a hacer el articulo. J-1105 15:52 10 feb 2012 (UTC) P.D:Todavia esta mal las imagenes de la portada.Pusiste dos veces lo de Universo-1105. Re:Re:Compañia Solo lo decia porque no sabia que tenias una.Despues de dejarte el mensaje lei lo de Kis-Sitls Industries.Pero no pasa nada,si eso ya la hago yo solo y me apaño. Re:Logo Me encantan las imagenes.Si quieres cambia tu los logos.Yo me estoy centrando en un rifle de precision.Lo malo es que no me funciona el Pimp My Gun y no puedo sacar la imagen pero cuando pueda lo terminare. Guerra Rayffgfer-Eod Angel Hola,como tu eres el administrador mas activo te pido que intentes parar de alguna forma la guerra entre rayfggfer y eod angel.No se si podras,pero lo mejor que puedes hacer es bloquearlos a los dos durante un dia,y si tienen algun conflicto de edicion,permite al creador del articulo que lo rectifique y despues bloquealo. J-1105 20:32 12 feb 2012 (UTC) Bahh ¬¬ A ese wey le gusta provocarme y poner cosas ofensibas, ademas el tiene la culpa; el me provoca Eod angel image:150px-3472156.png 23:12 12 feb 2012 (UTC) Imagen Bueno,llevo un rato intentando entrar en la discusion y por fin lo consigo.Bueno te dejo la imagen.Si quieres puyedes hacer uno tu siguiendo la imagen como ejemplo pero seria una perdida de tiempo.Tambien voy a hacer dos diferentes cada uno para una Saga y lo pondre en la pagina.Solo que no me queda tan bien como a ti.Nop se thumb|left|Este modelo.Luego harte uno diferente para cada Saga.como lo haces. Gracias por la bienvenida Hola,gracias por la bienvenida.Mira yo he estado en munchas fannon y uno hacía unas pruebas y se unía digamos a "una especie de grupo" y todos salían en la historia,pero aquí no se puede hacer eso?Si puedes vente un segundo al chat y hablamos13:29 16 feb 2012 (UTC)Alvaro455